wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ---- Slowly, Frostfire was adjusting to her new life in her new Clan. The marshes were...difficult, very trying, and didn't hesitate to take advantage of newcomers. But she liked that, it made her feel alive.Silverstar 19:28, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe walked into camp, with a vole in her mouth. Over the past couple days she kept finding herself looking to see if Swampstar somewhere in camp, but then when she found him she totally ignored him. She sat down by the warriors den with her prey, looking thoughtful. She had a crush on him, she knew very well. But he was her first crush ever, and it felt really weird to her. She always wanted to be near him but at the same time she was too scared to be... Morningwing sent out a couple patrols, with himself, Shimmertail, and Dusktiger. He had put himself in Dusktiger's patrol on purpose. He didn't want to admit it, but he really wanted his brother to be his friend again. 21:42, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger was being a little very salty. He walked with his head and tail held high, his gait bouncy and long as he avoided his brother as much as possible. Meanwhile, Swampstar watched his sister with her kits, purring warmly to himself all the meanwhile.Silverstar 22:44, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing really wanted to just like... talk things out with Dusktiger, but oooooohh nooo. His brother was faar too stubborn for that. He casted his blind gaze on Shimmertail. She usually argued about going on patrols... but today, she didn't mind at all. And was that... pleasure he scented on her? Odd... Shimmertail then waved her bright tail. "I'm going to go scout out ahead," she said, cheerfully, then without waiting for a reply, she was off. 22:59, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar hunted with Willowspirit. The black-and-white she-cat had relished being back as a warrior, since her kits, Sleetpaw and Ravenpaw, had been apprentices two moons ago (if anyone wants their cat to mentor either of them, let me know c;). ---- Sleetpaw glared at a random cat from his position outside the apprentices' den, while Ravenpaw groomed his white-patched pelt nearby. --look me in the eye 23:08, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger flattened his ears and let out an irritated grunt as Shimmertail ventured off. Oh, great, that meant he was left with Mr. Deputypants. But what was with that she-cat, skipping off all jolly-like? Was all of his Clanmates hiding things?Silverstar 23:33, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing gave Dusktiger a sidelong glance but kept walking silently, suddenly also stubborn. He can talk to me! I won't crawl to him. I already said sorry. I think. '' Meanwhile, Thornpad looked for his apprentice. He was going to teach him some hunting moves. Ravenpaw looked up as he saw his mentor. Maybe Thornpad was looking for him. --look me in the eye 21:47, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Thornpad spotted his apprentice and hurried over. "Are you ready to go training? Today we're going to practice hunting." 21:59, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Palefang rested outside the nursery, her mink pelt glowing like pale sunlight. The brown mink warrior hadn't been much of a talker since Shorepebble had gotten back. The molly turned her gaze on the queen, not coldly but more like interested. Her five kits were playing. Her eldest-born daughter, Eveningkit, was arguing heavily with one of her sisters about sharing the nest. Talltail sat with Meadowbee, his tail curled with hers. The two had become close friends and were currently chatting about the recent events. Talltail had brought up that Palefang's litter would be apprentices in the next few moons. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:10, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Marshkit was hiding from his sisters as they argued. Arguements scared him. Meanwhile, Meadowbee talked with Talltail with shining eyes. "I wonder if I'll get one as an apprentice. Maybe you'll get one too, then we could train them together," she purred at the thought. 15:24, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Talltail's eyes brightened and he knew this was the right moment to ask. "Meadowbee," he purred. "I've known you since you came to this Clan and I was wondering if.." He paused. "Well you see I really like you and I was wanting to know if you'd be my mate?" He asked finally. Eveningstorm scoffed at Violetkit's response. "You couldn't do anything if a bee stung your bottom." She snapped. Snailkit, much like her quieter brother, wasn't for arguing. Her second brother, Blackkit, was off scouting and being nosy in the apprentices den. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:28, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Meadowbee's heart skipped a beat and she was silent with shock for a moment. She had always wanted a mate, she never thought that dream would come true. But then she found Talltail... her best friend and the cat she had fallen in love with. "Yes, Talltail. I'll be happy to be your mate," she at last spoke, purring and leaning toward his face to give his cheek a lick. Marshkit let out a little moan as they just kept on babbling. He had no idea what they were arguing about, but it was really annoying. He got to his paws and quickly dashed out of the nursery then relaxed when he saw Emberpaw padding into camp with a squirrel. He hurried over, then barked, "That's a great catch!" -Patch Hawkkit lapped her long tongue down her flank ready to be an apprentice. She was totally ready and was also very excited. The tabby and white kitten hurried forward before she tackled her friend, Marshkit. "Come on we should explore." She suggested. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:38, January 26, 2017 (UTC) "I don't want to explore," Marshkit whined, while Emberpaw rolled his eyes and took his prey to the fresh-kill pile. He would be a warrior very soon and he was getting ready for it. He had already passed his assighment. 15:43, January 26, 2017 (UTC) "Don't be a baby," the she-cat pushed before she began to trot her way to the exit. Her green eyes bright and full of excitement. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:46, January 26, 2017 (UTC) "You're still a kit, Hawkkit! Even though you're going to be apprenticed soon doesn't mean you still can't get in trouble," Marshkit said, trotting after her on his long limbs. 15:49, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Hawkkit ignored the tom's whining. "Oh please. Quit whining, Marshie." She commented under breath. She hated how he thought being a goodie-two-shoes would get you everything. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:21, January 26, 2017 (UTC) "Hhmmhm," Marshkit breathed, but he didn't bother arguing anymore, instead he just followed Hawkkit. Meanwhile, Feathersong lay down outside the warriors den, resting after a patrol. Darkfrost squeezed out of the warriors den, and walked past - wait, no. Limped past. Feathersong eyed the she-cat. She had newly nicked ears and clearly a hurt leg. She hadn't been that beat up when she went to bed. ''What is she up to? '' 17:39, January 26, 2017 (UTC) (let's go get pregnant) Foggysky was out 'n about, literally blindly moving about, tasting the air to track down some herbs. Hiddenshade had tagged along, just to make sure that she didn't drown or something. Good boy. Meanwhile, Swampstar was in his den, thinking about the big ceremony he'd be holding in a few days. He was thinking of names, and good mentors. Cypresskit and Raptorkit were playing with Coastkit, being very cautious with their movements. The little silver she-kit's leg was healed now, but it still gave her a heck of an amount of pain. Giggling, Coastkit bounced around her littermates in excitement, as the two tomkits lowered themselves to the ground, preparing to pounce on her. But with a small squeal of agony, little Coastkit fell over, her formerly broken leg giving out on her.'Silverstar' 00:10, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Darkfrost limped toward the fresh-kill pile. She was supposed to be on a patrol... meh. ---- Meadowbee meanwhile was being annoying to the few friends she had, following them around and offering unneeded help. She spotted Darkfrost and nearly fainted. Were those ''wounds? ''She hurried over. "What have you been up to, Miss-gets-hurt-a-lot?" 01:20, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Sparkstorm was actually cowering in the warrior's den, because sometimes, his mate was scary. He was convinced that with all of those wounds, she could kick his butt. Shadepaw, meanwhile, stared at her mother in shock, but did not approach her. Worried, Raptorkit quickly scampered forward, leaning over his fallen sister. "Coastkit? You okay?" Cypresskit followed behind his brother, pricking his ears in curiosity while his eyes glowed with worry. The silver kitten gritted her teeth in pain, but she slowly staggered back to her paws. "I-I'm ok..."'Silverstar''' 01:24, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Emberpaw noticed his mothers wounds for the first time now. Wow! She looked really messed up! ''I want to go over to her but I'm scared she'll get angry if I do... ''Meanwhile, Darkfrost glared up at Meadowbee. "Nothing at all," she growled. Meadowbee nudged her shoulder. "Liar." Morningwing meanwhile pricked his ears forward, alert, as he heard a screech that sounded like Shimmertail. He dashed after the cry, not thinking much about where he was going or what was happening, only concerned with finding Shimmerheart and scolding her for being stupid. ''Probably stubbed her toe. '' 01:50, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay